Cave Story: A Novel
by tanimax
Summary: A novel of the game.. Genre general includes action adventrue, humour, romance, and prehaps more. Chapter 1 revised.


Cave Story: A novel 

Cave Story is owned by Studio Pixel. So mer.

* * *

The boy groggily opened his eyes, and pushed himself up... "Huh... where am I... I don't remember anything..." he said to himself. He turned his head and looked around. It was dark. "Oh, very nice... eh?" His little vision blurred to green, lighting up the area. "A cave? Why the hell am I in a cave?" Color slowly returned to his vision... he got up from where he was sitting, and brushed himself off. He looked up and saw a ledge. "I can reach that, surely." He backed up a few paces, and ran towards it. "What the-" he was cut off by splash landing into water. Alot of water. He swam over land. "... a floating ledge? Riiiiight." He had another crack at the ledge. This time, he made it. And he also made it up another one. He tried to open the door... "Rusty. Well, easily solved I suppose." The door fell of it's hinges as it bursted open, and promptly clanged down a slope as it fell. "Kicking things is fun." 

He turned and found himself faced with a block, blocking his way. He kicked it... "Aaaaaah!" The block was unmoveable, and he'd kicked it so hard, he'd sent himself flying backwards. He twisted himself in the air, and rolled as he fell onto the rocky floor. "Oops." He jumped of the ledge he found himself on, and follwed the cave round, dodging or hitting bats until he found a hut. With no door. "Yay, warmth for all..." he muttered sarcasticly as he entered. The first thing he saw was an old man snoring. Quite loudly in fact. The second was a chest. A very shiny chest. A very shiny chest which he quickly relieved of its contents. A gun. "Hmm, Polar Star. Nice name. I think I'll borrow this." He walked out.

"Shooting things is fun," he decided as he shot the block he kicked earliar. He opened another door and walked through. "Another dead end? this is ridicoloooaaaaagrh!" He had fell. Through a hole.  
"Dammit! Give me the key!" a rabbitish thing yelled at a smaller rabbitish thing.  
"No! I won't!" the smaller rabbitish thing yelled back.  
"Ye-" the larger rabbtish thing was cut of (but not by water.  
"Aaaagh!" You know who. Slam. The boy hammered into the ground, shocking the two rabbitish things. The smaller one screamed,  
"AAAH! KILLER ROBOT!" and ran over the boy, and also over the larger mimiga, both sprawled on the floor.  
"Oops," the boy said as he sat up. he groaned when he saw the rabbitish thing. "Hey, are you okay"  
"Not really... ugh. I'm King. Ruler of us mimiga." 'Not rabbitish things then' the boy noted to himself. "Who are you?"  
"I'm..." they boy realised he didn't even know who he was. He gaped like a goldfish. "I... I don't know. I.. don't remember"  
"Amnesia?" King asked.  
"It would seem so." the boy replied sadly. "Anyway, I better go. Need to figure out where the hell I am... or can you tell me?"  
"Mimiga village boy."  
"Um, less specific. As in, country.."  
"How's floating island in the sky sound to you?"  
"..."  
"My point exactly!"  
"I'm leaving. This is screwed. Up. Majorly."

He left, jumping over to another ledge not far of. He walked through a door to find... more ledges. Floating-in-mid-air-with-apparent-means-of-levitation kind of ledges, obviously. He jumped over to find another Mimiga fishing, who told him to stay quiet. He Dived into the water... silently. The mimiga raised his eyebrow. But the boy has seen somehting very shiny (if you haven't guessed by now, he likes shiny things), and had dived in to grab it. he swam back over to land, and walked back to the door. He saw the little mimiga agian, who screamed and ran out as fast as it's legs could carry it. He sighed and walked out the door.

He saw the two mimigas arguing again. He sighed and followed the smaller one after it knocked King over. He was led to a hut. he opened and went inside.  
"Damn you!" a voice screamed at him. He backflipped over the raged mimiga, and shot his polar star over it's head to shut it up. "I surrender, I surrender," it screeched, and flopped onto the floor.  
"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I was trying to shut you up," he told it.  
"Huh... you're not here to hurt me?" it asked lifting it's head up.  
"Nope."  
"Ok.. I'm Toroko," ti said, and got up. "You've never seen mimiga before have you?" it said to him. He shook his head. "In that case, I'm a girl," she (No, I'm not going to call them 'it'.) told him.  
"... Oh. By the way, is this yours?" He handed her the shiny thing he found. Insert loud banging noise here . Someone was trying to get in. "It's open you know," the boy called out.  
"Really?" The door opened. "Oh, I didn't know that."A giant box / toaster thing walked through.  
"Do you have any toast?" the boy couldn 't resist. The box / toaster thing's eyes flared.  
"I'M NOT A GIANT FRIGGIN TOASTER! I'M BALROG YOU FOOL! Heeey... wait a minute... it's Sue! Huzzah!" formerly giant box / toaster thing, now known as Balrog shouted.  
"Sue? Where?" the mimiga asked looking behind her.  
"You," Balrog grinned.  
"Me? I'm Toroko!" she replied, shocked. She turned, her eyes wide with fear. (PH33R! PH33R 73- 70457! (Fear the toast (Tasty with jam)))  
"Oh really?" a new voice asked. A figure materialised in the air.  
"Misery!" Balrog shouted in shock.  
"Yes, I. Well Sue, why don't you come along with me?" Midery girnned evily. She trapped Toroko inside a bubble, and spirited her away. "You finish it Balrog," she said as she dematerialised.  
"Why do I always have to clean up?" grumbled Balrog. He looked at the boy, and grinned. "So, are you gonna fight me with that?"he asked.  
"Do I get toast If I win?" he jibed.  
"That does it!"

* * *

Heh heh... nice to see I can still write... well from my point of view anyway. Nothing much to say her, except please review. 

I've corrected several mistakes. At the time of updating this, I now have rewritten the begging of chapter 2, and will carry on later. I'm not on my own laptop / computer until a few more days, so I still won't be able to update regularly. Sorry about that..


End file.
